


What are the Chances?

by LaNaturalBreezeOf_Books



Series: One in a Million? [1]
Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: A Catfish Episode, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Max dont take no Bullshit, Nev is always hopeful, Non-Graphic Violence, Not every Catfish Episode goes to plan, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNaturalBreezeOf_Books/pseuds/LaNaturalBreezeOf_Books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt to make two people meet on Catfish goes terribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are the Chances?

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction. Don't worry.

 

“You ready?” Nev grinned at Max. They were about to call the girl that had stolen the heart of the guy, Rick, who had emailed them to help him figure out the mystery that was Chelsea. They already did some investigating, looking through Chelsea Somerfield’s Facebook and dragging her photos into google search with 0 results. Which was good. They messaged her friends and they all replied, assuring them that they know Chelsea physically and can prove that she is the girl in the pictures. 

Rick was ecstatic of course. Nev and Max were pretty excited to think that Chelsea may be the real deal. 

They were in their hotel room. Nev perched on the edge of his bed and Max opposite him with the small camera pointing at him, zooming in to get Nev’s nervously excited face. 

“You’ll be alright, Nev.” Max assured him, watching him through the camera. “From what we’ve heard on Chelsea she’s a sweet girl and won’t give us much trouble. Just say that we’re doing it for Rick’s best interest…And he really wants to meet her finally.” Max flicked his eyes up to Nev and gave him a smile. James, the other camera man stood at the side to get both of them in the frame. 

Nev touched ‘call’ on his iPhone and they all waited in a tense silence. 

There was a crackle and a girl picked up.

_“Hello?”_

“Hi, is this Chelsea?” Nev glanced up at Max. 

_“…Yes this is Chelsea”_

“Oh great. Hi Chelsea my name is Nev and I’m making a TV show about online relationships,” He paused.

_“…Okay”_

“A good friend of yours, Rick, was talking to me about how much he likes you and we wondered if you’d be up to meeting him, finally”

He glanced at Max who made wild hand gestures and he quickly put in “He really loves you and…he really wants to meet up” Nev finished, biting his lip and holding the phone up higher to hear well.

Chelsea was quick to respond. 

_“Rick wants to meet up with me?”_ She sounded incredulous.

Nev had that _‘well that was what I just said’_ look. “Uh, yeah. He sought out our help to help you guys meet up, he loves you a lot. I’m guessing you love him back too?” Nev frowned a bit and Max looked intensely at the camera screen. He zoomed out to get the whole of Nev.

_“I don’t think it’s any of your business”_ She said protectively.

Nev raised a brow at Max.

“Well, Rick reached out to us-” Max stage whispered as Nev paused. _“In his best interest!”_ “-and it’s in his best interest. I’m just trying to help you guys meet up. We’re doing this for Rick-” before Nev could finish she interrupted. 

_“Alright, but I don’t see how I should tell my personal life to a stranger…over the phone.”_

“So what was she doing with Rick?” Max stage whispered, starting to get annoyed with this girl.

Nev nodded “I understand. Having people being uncomfortable reminds me that what I do is weird.” He grinned slightly and didn’t glance at Max this time. “So are you up for it?” he waited.

_“It’s so out of the blue…You can’t expect me to drop everything so sudden. I have plans this Saturday and I did tell Rick that I have a busy schedule.”_ Her excuses were pretty thin and Nev rolled his eyes at Max. 

 “Okay…so would it be easier if we brought Rick over to you in California?” Nev asked.

_“Um…that wouldn’t be the wisest plan.”_

“Why not?”

There was a pause and Chelsea gave a big sigh crackling due to connection.

“ _Because my boyfriend is over.”_

Nev and Max gaped at each other. Max could imagine having a dramatic boom at this bomb-shell moment when editing. 

Nev was still shocked. “Uh…boyfriend?” 

“ _Yes."_ she sounded sheepish. Nev stared at Max in disbelief. Rick never said anything about Chelsea being in a relationship. Rick had said that they talk about having a future together. 

“Does he know about Rick?”

There was a pause.

“ _Um…he knows…well, it’s complicated.”_ she hedged, sending alarm bells in everyone. Nev looked stuck and Max jumped up to help his friend.

“Hi Chelsea it’s Max,” he had his ‘ _no bullshit’_ voice on and Nev hoped something good came out of this conversation. He really didn’t want to tell Rick that they failed him. 

“From everything you’ve told us I think it would be beneficial to everyone if we just went to California. You free a day or two to get all of this out there. Rick is a good guy and I don’t think you want to waste his time. This is his life and we’re doing it for Rick because he has devoted his life to you.” he looked intensely at the phone.

There was an uneasy pause and then she sighed.

_“I guess, I could give him this. To explain myself…face to face”_ she didn’t sound at all excited.

“Alright Chelsea, I guess we’ll see you in California tomorrow” Nev finished.

_“Bye”_

Nev hung up. He and Max shared a look and Nev sighed in relief, falling back onto his bed spread out like an angel. He gave a relieved laugh and took a breath a calm himself. Max sat back on his bed and held the camera back up to focus on Nev.

“You did well” He grinned, ignoring the urge to zoom in between Nev’s spread legs. “She was…a surprise”

Nev rubbed his stubble and gave a sarcastic laugh “Yeah, the boyfriend thing is a big surprise” he groaned and ran a hand over his face. “Why is this show _always_ so deceitful?” he exclaimed. Max felt the need to comfort him and moved from his bed to Nev’s. He placed his camera down and sat next to Nev. He draped his arm over his friend’s shoulders and squeezed them. 

“Come on Nev, there’s always a possibility…” Max started and Nev groaned. He scrunched his face up in a dramatic cry and rested his head on Max’s shoulder. 

“A possibilty of what? One in a fifty? A hundred! And I thought she was a sweet girl” he cried dramatically and Max rolled his eyes, hugging Nev soothingly. He looked up at the camera that James still had pointed at them and he gave it a look.

“There, there baby. I’ll go warm up your milk then you can go take your wittle nap with Mister Cuddles” he cooed, grinning at the camera.

Nev's colourful swear was too quiet for the cameras to pick up.

* * *

 

**(At Rick’s House)**

  

“So she wants to meet me? Sweet!” Rick exclaimed. Sitting opposite them on his couch. Max was holding the bigger camera and glancing down at the screen every so often to check if they were in frame.

Max grimaced at Rick’s positivity. “But…” he glanced at Nev “The way things were sounding, it wasn’t good.” He looked directly at Rick “She said her boyfriend is staying over.” 

“She said it was complicated” Nev shot in, watching Rick’s face freeze and confusion settle.

“She has a boyfriend?” He was incredulous. “She didn’t say anything about…a boyfriend” he looked torn between scoffing and in denial. 

“Chelsea has a lot to explain” Max already hated the girl.

Rick sighed, already looking resigned. He sat back into his chair and leant his fist on his jaw. “When do we leave for California?”

“Tomorrow morning”

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow then. I want to get this over with” Rick smiled half-heartedly.

"Alright man."

* * *

 

Driving back to the hotel Nev and Max let their opinions flow freely.

“She’s a bitch” Max declared, sitting in the passenger seat. He wasn’t filming. 

Nev chuckled. He focused on the road but gave a quick glance at Max. “We don’t know that man. She could be…in a relationship she wants to get out of and be with Rick.” Nev smiled hopefully but that got quickly shot down by Max’s pointed look.

“What?” 

“Nev, let’s be realistic” Max started. “She knows that Rick is in love with her, they talk about having a life together, he sends her money, she already has a boyfriend and doesn’t want to meet him- she’s using him.” Max looked out the window and sighed at the passing trees. “We’ve seen this scenario so many times.” 

Nev looked him but didn’t say anything. It was all the truth. But there was a part of him that just hoped that whatever this Chelsea girl was getting up to, it wouldn’t break Rick’s heart.

* * *

 

 

Being surrounded by darkness didn’t help Nev go to sleep.

He was so anxious about the confrontation. It wasn’t like the other times where he’ll be bouncing on his feet before and after they got onto a plane. It felt different and he couldn’t sleep. 

Max was as still as stone curled up in his bed. His grey hair matted on his pillow and his face slack. Nev closed his eyes but still frowning as the turmoil of emotions in his gut refused to let him sleep.

“Nev” 

His eyes snapped open into the darkness. Max’s side lamp flicked on and he saw Max sitting up looking at him. He didn’t say anymore words but just lifted the side of his duvet and patted the mattress.

Nev pulled back his own duvet and crept across the room to slip into Max’s bed. They naturally curled together like two pieces of a puzzle. Max nuzzled Nev’s stubble-d face and pressed a kiss to the edge of his jaw.

“Don’t be tense Kitty Cat” he murmured. Nev turned his head to look at Max who stared back at him. Nev leant forward to press his lips to Max’s in a soft, goodnight kiss. 

Max reached over to turn the side lamp off.

The following morning Nev rolled out of Max’s bed and placed his glasses on. He pulled back the curtains just to annoy Max and went to take his shower.

15 minutes later Nev came out of the bathroom fully refreshed and Max was just starting to wake up. Nev grabbed the little documenting camera and started a video, zoomed right into Max’s waking face. Aka- dead face. I.e. needs coffee face.

He put a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. “Come on, get up Max” 

Max responded by groaning and blinking blearily up at the camera. “I’m going to see this play all over Tumblr in a couple of weeks aren’t I” he muttered. Nev smirked and turned off the camera. 

“We’re gonna go pick Rick up and head to the airport so get ready.” Nev slung on his rucksack that was way too small for him ‘ _It makes me look bigger’_ he had laughed at Max’s incredulous expression, and headed down to eat something. 

It wasn’t long before they were on the road, and then the sky. 

“How are you feeling” Nev asked Rick quietly. He gave Nev a hopeless look and Nev patted his back. “Whatever happens, you know we’re on your side.” He assured him. Rick felt slightly more confident knowing he’ll have two amazing guys watching his back. 

The three of them goofed around with the camera. Nev got slightly frustrated with Max messing around with his chair positions, Rick and Max attempted to draw on Nev’s face but they chickened out at the last minute; Nev can get scary. When Max fell asleep the guys took advantage, taking pictures up his nose and sticking inappropriate notes on his clothes and body. Max is easier to mess with because he sleeps heavier. 

Nev almost wet himself laughing.

After the flight they started driving to Chelsea’s house. Nev driving, Rick shotgun and Max at the back filming them with his prestige sun shades.

As they were nearing the destination Nev’s phone rang. He glanced at the caller and passed it to Rick.

“It’s Chelsea”  

 Rick answered and put it on speaker. “Hi Chelsea.”

“ _Rick! Hi.”_ She sounded nervous. _“When you arrive can you, like, wait at the start of the driveway? There’s potted plants that mark the start so when you’re there just call me again.”_

Nev frowned but agreed. 

“Does your boyfriend know we’re coming?” Max asked.

Chelsea seemed distracted and there were noises in the background. _“I told him this morning so he’s kind of mad. Wait at the start of the driveway, please”_ and then she hung up.

It was pretty quiet as they tried to understand her message. Nev slowed down then stopped at a red light. A flashing neon ambulance whizzed past them.

“She wants us to wait away from the house.” Max repeated for clarification. Rick looked between them. 

“Angry boyfriend?” Rick shrugged. Nev’s anxiety turned in his gut as he waited for the green light. “I think something’s up. Max did you tell James and the rest of the crew?” 

“Just texted them.”

“Good.” 

The green light showed and Nev started driving again. They turned and started to follow a wider road. Nev slowed the car down as he looked for the plotted plants.

“Plants in a pot anyone?” Nev left the question open as he searched.

“There’s some down there” Rick pointed out of the window. There were 5 medium sized flower pots with reasonably sized roses and colourful petunias. 

“That looks nice.” Nev commented. The driveway wasn’t that long. If they turned the corner he would think that the house would be just there. But he had to respect Chelsea and follow her instructions. The crew were in their big shared car behind them and Nev stopped the car.

“Okay I’m going to call her” He announced, pressing a button on his iPhone.

It rang for 10 seconds and then someone picked up. Someone who… _wasn’t_ Chelsea.

_“Who the fuck is this?”_ someone growled. Nev’s eyebrows shot up and he looked at Rick and Max who were listening intently. 

“Hi, is this Chelsea’s boyfriend” Nev looked out of the window and he could see some building structure. 

_“Who the fuck is this?”_ The guy snarled. 

“My name is Nev Schulman and I’m making a TV show about online relationships-”

There was a bang, a hand slapping the table or a wall. 

_“Are you that online fucker that’s taking my girl!”_ He bellowed and Nev backtracked carefully. Max shifted closer to the front and put a steadying hand on Rick who had paled significantly.

“No sir, I can assure you I’m not. I’m a concerned friend, it’s regarding Chelsea. Is she there?” Nev said smoothly. 

_“No”_ he said harshly. 

“Sir, I understand you’re upset but we really need to talk to Chelsea. She knew we were coming-”

_“Are you waiting outside?”_ He started aggressively. Max quickly pulled out his phone and started dialling.

“No, we’re still driving into town” Nev lied, looking out of the window to see if they were concealed. They were. That was a relief.

_“You better not be driving onto my turf, Schulman.”_ The guy snarled. Nev scratched his jaw nervously and peeked out of the window again. Rick was frozen in his seat. 

“I thought this was Chelsea’s house as well.” 

_“That girl doesn’t own jack shit, not even the clothes on her body.”_ The guy snorted. “ _So what I say goes. You better not be on my turf, Schulman.”_

Nev was silent. In the background a person yelled and something crashed. There was a crackle on the phone and Chelsea was on the phone again.

_“I’m sorry this was a mistake. Tell Rick I’m so sorry.”_

Before Nev could a word in the phone hung up. 

“This is fucked up!” Max exclaimed from the back.

“I think Chelsea’s in trouble" Nev started to open the car door. His gut was twisting and knotting and flipping and he felt adrenaline as the hot air entered the car. He was stopped leaving the by a strong hand on his forearm. 

“Nev what the fuck are doing!” Max hissed to his friend. Rick was trembling, his hand shaking over his seat belt releaser. 

“I want to know what’s happening” He responded, trying to jerk his arm free but Max gripped on harder. 

“Nev you have to stay in the car. We don’t deal with aggressive behaviour like that. That’s for the big guys, police.” Max tried to reason with him. His jaw was tense because he knew exactly what Nev would say.

“I just need to help”

Max shouted at him but Nev slipped from his grasp and shut the door. He tried to ring her cell again. It went straight to voicemail.

He ignored the muted yelling inside the car and jogged up to around the corner. The house was pretty small. An un-kept garden and pale blue wood sliding panels that looked like they’ve seen better days. Nev doesn’t judge people by the state of their house so he tried to scan the area but there was no-one in sight. 

There was movement somewhere to the left and he whipped his head but it was gone. His attention was then directed on the front door as it slowly creaked open.

Someone grabbed him and he panicked but relaxed when he realised it was just Max. A very concerned Max. 

“Nev, go back to the car, please.” Max wrapped a hand around Nev’s wrist and tried to pull him away. They didn’t realise as a figure stood at the doorway.

“Max, I don’t have a clue on what’s happening. Chelsea sounded scared…out of her mind” Nev looked back at the house and his eyes widened. There wasn’t much warning but Nev made them drop to the floor just as a loud echoed bang rang through the area. Max looked at Nev in horror. He grasped Nev’s hand and they bolted to go around the corner away from the guy’s line of vision. Before they made it around the corner another couple of shots rang out. 

Nev stumbled

Max winced

Police sirens were heard in the distance.

They reached the car and pulled themselves in.

“Was that a gun!” Rick shouted. He noticed their pinched expressions. “Oh my god, guys are you alright?!” 

Max hissed as he moved his arm. He touched a wet spot on his forearm and withdrew with blood on his fingers. Nev gasped, placing a hand over his speeding heart. His leg burned in pain and he moaned.

“Rick, can you drive us out of this driveway.” He managed and collapsed against Max’s chest, his eyes drooping.

“You know how to drive right?” 

“Y-yeah” Rick stumbled and jumped into the drives seat. He turned the key, did a U-turn and slammed on the gas.

* * *

 

“Sleeping beauty awakes!”

“Rise n’shine lil’ bro.”

“Prince charming is here!” 

Nev groaned and covered his eyes with his hand. “What did I take?”

A warm hand caressed his cheek. _That’s Max’s hand_ Nev thinks.  

“Morrrrphiiiine” he rumbled the word low in his throat like a Star Wars character. Nev removed his hand veil and squinted at the light. 

He can see someone’s grey hair and as he moves his head he can see the other person.

“Rel!” He exclaimed in surprise. Rel hugged his brother tight. 

“Nev, how could you be so stupid! You too-caring idiot of a little brother!” Ariel squeezed his brother tightly. “You confronted a dangerous person. With a gun!” 

Nev looked away. 

“You’re lucky you know that? The both of you are so damn lucky.”

Nev remembered Max and he reached out to him. He was sitting by his side, watching him like a hawk. Nev looked stricken at the tightly wrapped arm that Max held to his chest. Max smiled reassuringly. “Just a scratch.” He said. Nev saw that his eyes were glistening in the light.

Nev looked down and winced at the carefully wrapped patch on the back of his leg.

“And me?” he asked, biting his lip. 

Max stared at him. His glistening eyes warned to flood over when he smiled at Nev. The smile that expressed everything he couldn’t always explain. “Just a scratch.” his voice cracked in relief through his smile. Nev didn’t smile back.

His own tears fell.

He looked to the ceiling to stop the tears but the floodgates were open. His frame racked with sobs he had learnt to keep silent but when Max held him, pulling him into his chest something inside of him learnt to let go and he cried into Max’s shoulder. Ariel decided to give them some privacy so he slipped out of the room quietly.

“I got you” Max soothed, holding his head to him like a mother would do to her baby. “I got you, Kitty Cat” his voice low into his ear. “It’s over. We’re okay.” Max rubbed Nev’s neck with his healthy arm. 

“I’m so sorry” Nev gasped through his choked sobs. It was muffled by Max’s increasingly wet shirt but Max still heard him.

“Shh, Nev it’s alright. I forgive you.” He nuzzled Nev’s hair gently. “You’re okay…everyone’s fine. That’s what matters.” 

Nev took a few shaky breaths and twisted his fingers into Max’s soft hair. “I’m a fucking idiot” he managed after the first 3 breaths. Max ‘ _hmphed’_ and planted a kiss on his forehead.  

“Just don’t do that again.”

“What happened to Rick and Chelsea?” Nev asked curiously. Max grinned. 

“Chelsea left the house after her jackass asshole _boyfriend_ Jake Benson was arrested for attempted murder. Guns are legal but there’s no excuse to shooting at guests. Especially since he knew we were coming. Rick and Chelsea are clicking together nicely and she’s planning on moving over back to his place.” Max paused as a small smile graced his lips. “I was wrong. She’s not really a bitch. Chelsea’s a sweet girl” he had an experience of déjà vu and cocked a brow at Nev. Just knowing he’ll say something really cheesy. 

Waiting for it.

“I’ve learnt something today.” Nev started with a knowing grin and Max scoffed.

“What is this, Sesame Street?” he poked Nev playfully and Nev swatted his hand away. 

“I love you.” He said, looking at Max sideways. Max had a pleasantly surprised look on his face. He blinked and his smile was so quality Nev decided it should be in the picture dictionary underneath ‘Happy’.

Talk about Cheesy.

He rested his good hand on Nev’s chest, over his heart.

“I love you, Nev” Max glanced down and his cheeks gained a flush of red. He peeked up at Nev like he did something really cheeky. He leant forward and his lips kissed the ear there and whispered. “I love you unlike anything else in the whole fucking world.” He moved from his ear down to his neck, peppering kisses with promises he couldn’t say. Words that couldn’t be verbalised. 

Nev loves him, Max loves him and that’s really all what matters so thank you very fucking much.

 

“Max, your hand is in my crotch.”

Max grumbled.       

 

   The End.


End file.
